


The trap

by Pinophyta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where Ultron lives, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robot Sex, anal??... but not really, creative use of a bullet vibrator, no robot genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of AoU, Tony Stark and Vision capture Ultron. They take him to the lab, and there Tony comes up with a clever way to interrogate him... and make him give up control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trap

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ultron gets captured, so this has non-con elements.  
> \- Even though Tony is there, my main pairing is Ultron/Vision. This is a stand-alone story, but if I continue developing this, know that I will focus on Ultron/Vision exclusively. Tony is just being a cheeky bastard.  
> \- There's a brief mention of Pepper. It can be interpreted as a nod to Pepper/Tony, but if you ship either with someone else, it's fine too. It's pretty vague.  
> \- There are no robot genitals in this story. Something gets shoved up someone's butt, but it's not a literal butt.  
> \- If I ever continue this, I might headcanon that Vision has human-like parts, but not Ultron.  
> \- There's *a lot* of technobabble

From atop his tower, Tony Stark smiled with satisfaction. He gave the last touches to his new, reinforced security protocols, and climbed down his lab and out to the helipad B. Vision's flight was completely silent and imperceptible, both for human eyes and detection systems, but he revealed himself to Stark upon approach. He landed gracefully, an impressive feat considering the heavy weight he carried with him.

It was one of Ultron's robotic bodies, but only in appearance. The insides of that machine were tailored by Stark alone, and had been the cornerstone of a plan quickly orchestrated between him and Vision.

He had called it “Operation Mousetrap” (begrudgingly, but he hadn't had time to come up with anything better). And judging by Vision's bright smile, it had been a resounding success.

“Did he give you any trouble?” Stark asked. Vision didn't show any signs of damage, but then again he wasn't sure he ever did.

“Less than the trouble I gave him.”

Tony chuckled. The more Vision's personality developed, the more he liked the guy. The fact that this plan would have been impossible without his help had certainly earned points in his favor.

A deep, menacing voice came from the inert robot's vocabulator.

“Stark, you clever bastard. I should have known you would lie to your friends again.”

Tony arched an eyebrow.

“I see the vocal processors are still working?” he asked.

“He was cooperative, so I didn't shut them down. I can still do so, if you deem it necessary.”

Tony approached him, cautious but curious. The robot's facial features were frozen in place, his eyes dim and inexpressive. He knew Ultron continued to exist within that processor, but it was hard to believe from a visual exam alone.

“If he gets too chatty I can do it myself.” Stark said, winking an eye at him. “But I guess you don't have much to say anymore, right, buddy?”

Ultron merely let out a disgusted “ugh” noise and remained quiet.

Vision carried the body, Ultron, to one of Stark's labs. It was still a work in progress, but Stark was retrofitting all of it to ensure the safety and success of operation mousetrap.

Vision laid down the body on a workbench, and stood around while Stark worked. He looked at the robotic body with a pang of sadness, knowing full well the chances of controlling Ultron without altering a part of him were less than favorable. Still, he was willing to try anything to avoid having to destroy Ultron. It was the reason he had agreed to the plan, the reason he had trusted Tony. That, and he believed Tony would set things right this time, for he sensed change within him.

He turned to look at the human, and faked a cough to grab his attention.

“Speaking of betraying your friends...” he said. “We should avoid doing that this time. Shall I arrange a debriefing for the whole team?”

Tony held up a finger as he worked fast on his computers.

“Give me 24 hours. 24 hours, and they'll know everything, I promise.”

Vision rolled his eyes.

“I think 12 will be enough time for you to tinker around in peace.”

“Yes, it really is easier to do without constant nagging.”

“Justified nagging.”

Tony shrugged, offended.

“Hey, last time I “tinkered around”, I created you. If the nagging hadn't been interrupted by our Norse friend, we'd still be arguing about it.”

Vision touched ground and crossed his arms, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

“This time they will understand.”

“No, they won't.” Tony said. A crackling chuckle came out of Ultron almost at the same time.

Vision looked at both Ultron and Tony Stark and his smile widened, hopeful.

\- - -

 

“You're quiet.” Stark says. “It's unsettling.”

“I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to humor you right now.” Ultron replied.

Next to his inert body, Vision prepared the restraints Tony had designed to work exclusively with that robotic body. Stark prepared the links between his computer system and Ultron's brain. He had set up a completely closed system, without connections of any kind. He had to unearth some ancient computer parts to achieve it, and the system was far less elegant than he would have wished, but it was fast enough. And more importantly, it was safe. In the event that Ultron could jump to his mainframe, he would still not have access to the internet, or any other systems in Stark tower. Ultron was contained to that single robotic body, a body he had partial control of, and he intended to keep it that way.

On Stark's instruction, Vision laid Ultron's body face-down on the workbench. As Tony explained him how to operate the shackles, he began to feel certain amusement... and embarrassment.

He held the robotic body's limbs as Stark instructed, and the shackles worked like a charm. He tried and failed to hide his mirth.

“This is... quite an undignified posture”, Vision said.

The shackles had locked Ultron's arms behind his back, but they had also locked his legs, and brought them up to tie them to the same chain. He was, for lack of a better word, hogtied.

“I'm inclined to agree.” Ultron said.

Stark didn't react, and Vision didn't protest any further. He backed up and let Tony continue with his work. He was only present as an added safety element.

Tony paused his keystrokes and looked at the computer screens, pensively.

“Well, I think that's all. I'm gonna bring him online. Vision, you ready?”

“Affirmative.” he nodded.

Tony grabbed the cable that would let his systems override Ultron's control, and plugged it in the port at the back of Ultron's neck. He was sure the system was safe, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing as his final keystrokes restored the link between Ultron's mind and the body he was stored in.

“Gah, finally!” Ultron groaned.

His eyes lit up, finally allowing him to see. He tried to stretch his body, but the shackles didn't give in. He tried a second time, and the workshop table shook underneath him, but neither the shackles nor the wrists of his body bucked an inch.

He tried powering his thrusters next, but nothing. It wasn't that they didn't work, it was as if they weren't there anymore. There were no conduits, no fuel lines, no connections to be made anywhere. The thrusters in this body were purely decorative, and as he soon discovered, so were the lasers and other armaments in it.

“Stark, you clever bastard. I didn't know you had it in you.”

Tony turned his attention back to the computers, satisfied by the reliability of the shackles.

“What can I say? I am good at my job.”

Ultron rolled his eyes. He performed a systems check, and while his situation was less... claustrophobic than a few seconds ago, it was still deplorable. The shackles didn't bother him as much as the fact that he was a prisoner within one of his own bodies. His own desperation had led him to an obvious trap. With Jarvis, now Vision, blocking all of his exits on the global web, he had jumped from drone to drone to drone until all of them had been destroyed. This one laid in a German shipyard, inside a container with Stark's name on it, and in his urgency and panic he had been left no choice but to control it. And that's when it all went to hell.

A few hours later Vision had shown up, and after a short, pathetic squabble, he'd been carried here like a ragdoll.

“I have to admit, a victory is a victory. Dirty and honorless, but a victory still.” Ultron said, mockingly.

“You know I'm not squeamish when it comes to getting my hands dirty.” Tony replied. “Kinda mad I didn't think of it sooner, though. But it's not like I had the means to do this the clean way, anyway...”

Ultron turned his red eyes on Vision.

“Ah, of course. It had to be you.”

“It was either this, or your complete destruction.” he said, knowing full well that trying to reason with him in this state was futile.

Ultron's voice growled lower, sounding truly tired and defeated for the first time.

“So please kill me. Just do it. You know I won't be a threat ever again, if I cease to exist now.”

Vision looked at him with sadness, but Stark's much more cheerful demeanor interrupted his thoughts.

“That wouldn't be any fun!” he said. “No fun at all, no sir... Lighten up, Ultron. We don't want to keep you isolated inside a closed system forever. Well, he doesn't.” he said pointing at Vision “Something about it being unethical, or some such.”

“If this is the company I have to endure, I think I prefer the box, thankyou very much.”

Vision remembered Jarvis' initial contact with Ultron, his panic and urgency at the lack of a body. Ultron wasn't designed as a pure AI, he needed a body to function. Without one, one he could control and interact with the world in, he would go mad. And he knew very well that behind that boast, the thought of being restrained to a body he couldn't move caused him great distress.

“Regardless, you're staying with us. There's a lot we can learn from each other yet.” he said, as he eyed the lines of code streaming down his computer screen.

The connection was crude, and it allowed Ultron to see every movement Stark did from his end, but this didn't concern him at all. He was doing a basic revision of all of Ultron's core components, and giving a general overview to how his systems had grown and learned through his experiences. He was impressed by all of Ultron's growth, but sad that it had led where things had gone. He was still proud of his work, in a way, despite all the guilt he felt and had tried so hard to ignore.

“Impressive.” he said. For a moment, he began to understand Vision when he said Ultron was beautiful.

He had been engrossed on his examination for longer than he thought, and to his surprise Ultron hadn't said another word. He looked up at the workbench, where Ultron laid mostly still. He fidgeted, but he didn't struggle against the shackles anymore, and he looked visibly uncomfortable.

“Cat got your tongue?” Stark said.

Ultron turned his head to look at him.

“I'm just quietly envisioning the many ways I would kill you both, if my weapons were operational. Pointless, I know, but I find it really soothing.”

“You said it, not me.” Tony agreed.

He switched paths on the computer and accessed Ultron's core programming. There laid everything he had written for Ultron, the building blocks of his mind, his personality, and his abilities.

“Oh, clever!” Ultron said. He could read all of Tony's movements on his end of the connection. “I figured you'd go for the brute force method. Tap here, tap there, then latch a worm to my systems to keep me compliant. Is that what you had in mind?”

Tony had toyed with the idea, but he wasn't about to give Ultron the satisfaction of knowing that. He had drafted four different viruses that could help secure Ultron, and one of them had brought him to the creation of this control system, but in the end his approach would be a lot more subtle.

He looked up with a smile, winked an eye at Ultron, and quickly went back to work.

Ultron sighed. He turned again, feeling the strain on his neck every time. Vision looked from a corner of the lab, quiet and enigmatic.

“How much did you help him, exactly?” Ultron asked him. “I know the body trap must have been your thing. But I'm not so sure about the rest of this... clever network. I'm beginning to question if there's a single thing Stark can claim credit to!”

Vision smiled, genuinely amused.

“You'll be surprised to learn my involvement was minimal. Crucial, but minimal. The rest of the system was designed by Stark alone. I was surprised, too.”

Tony looked up from the terminal and frowned, offended.

“Hey!”

He quickly returned to his screen, as he frantically browsed the endless lines of code embedded within Ultron's being. He was surprised Ultron hadn't caught up yet. He expected him to notice the real nature of his plan much, much sooner.

He kept browsing his core programs, endless amounts of data that were part of Ultron, even if he didn't make use of them. His face lit up at the sight of the data packet he was looking for.

“Will you get on with it already? Upload your poison and stop wasting my time” Ultron continued.

He was still expecting a virus. Tony savored the delight of outpacing Ultron, for once.

“Actually, buddy, I'm not going to *put* anything inside your systems. Shocking, I know. Well, it must be for you, since it looks like it was the only thing you expected.”

Ultron sighed, impatient.

“Truth is” Tony continued “I'm not going to put anything inside. I'm going to activate something that's already there. I need full access to your mainframe, and I won't hack my way there. You are going to let me in.”

Ultron scoffed.

Vision quirked an eyebrow, curious and amused. He wondered about the details of Tony's plan as much as Ultron. More so, since he had no access to the files Tony was modifying as he spoke.

Ultron merely groaned, annoyed and impatient. He started paying attention to the data packets and lines Tony was viewing, and his body tensed. It would be like Stark to program something so crude, so... disgusting. The man truly had not even a bit of honor.

“You're a fool.” He said, annoyed.

“Whoa, name calling!”

Ultron merely chuckled.

“But you are. A childish, immature fool that codes garbage even in his most prized pet creation.”

Tony grinned from ear to ear. The data packets were in his hand, metaphorically speaking. He executed a program to decompress the files, and a progress bar slowly started to fill.

He walked away from the computer, hands in his pockets, and walked up to Ultron.

“Did you know that you know how to cook?” he said.

Ultron looked at him menacingly, but Tony was not deterred.

“It's true. Well, technically true. You also know how to knit a sweater. And a myriad of other things, really. There's a wealth of miscellaneous skills encoded in your brain, skills you will probably never need, but they're there regardless. I put them there while I was writing your program. I would work all day on your guidance and protection systems, all night on military functions, and on lunch break I programmed stuff like this. Always making sure the functions didn't take more space than they should, or conflict with primary directives. It was pointless, but I did it anyway. Do you wanna know why?”

“Because you're a fool?” Ultron asked.

Tony smirked.

“Because I can.”

The computer beeped, indicating the functions Tony had accessed were fully extracted.

“And as it turns out” he mentioned, punching a few more keys, “one of those functions is going to become very useful, right about now.”

Ultron scoffed.

“Really? Inconveniencing me will be useful, now? If your only goal is to sate a sick, perverted need, then yeah I suppose humiliating me will do the trick. Do your worst, Stark.”

Vision tensed at the mention of the word humiliation. He swiftly levitated his way up to Tony's terminal.

“Tony? What functions did you activate?”

He did not wish to see Ultron under distress, and he would not approve of any kind of torture.

When he looked at the code displayed on the screen, he was rendered speechless, and he would have blushed if his cheeks weren't already a vibrant red color.

“You'll see” Tony said, highly amused by Vision's reaction.

He walked back to Ultron, and pulled two items out of his pockets. He let Ultron get a clear look at them. One was a white, rectangular remote with a few buttons on one end. The other one was a small, oval object, like a perfectly smooth egg.

“I'll give credit where credit is due, and admit that this plan would have been impossible without the inspiration provided by Pepper. She wouldn't let me use hers, so I had to buy another one for this.” He looked at the egg in his hand, appreciatively. “Maybe Stark industries should fabricate sex toys. There's an idea for another time.”

Ultron laughed.

“Classy. So very, very classy.”

“Anyway, let's get to work. There's only so much I can do from a computer, after all.”

Vision felt like he needed to avert his eyes, incapable of looking at Ultron's vulnerable posture without smiling. The idea wasn't very honorable, he admitted that. But he was curious about where Tony Stark's creative approach would lead.

Some time during Ultron's creation, Stark had coded an AI oriented program to simulate human sexuality. Not to program sexual behaviors on robots, although the thought had crossed his mind. This program didn't alter personality, it did not simulate sexual desire: it altered anatomy and sensory stimulus, and effectively created real sexual excitement, pleasure, need, and release.

For a moment, Vision wondered if Jarvis had had a similar program hidden within him. He'd have to ask Tony about it. Perhaps after running a full exam of the core he programming inherited from Jarvis. He wasn't displeased, he was merely... curious.

Ultron shook like a trapped animal when he felt Tony's hand on his back. He patted the metal muscles appreciatively, all the way to his bottom. His legs were slightly parted thanks to the hold of the electromagnetic shackles, and only as Tony's hand roamed with full freedom between his thighs did Ultron feel truly vulnerable.

He noticed a considerable decrease in cooling efficiency, but when he ran a diagnostic he discovered that his systems were running at peak efficiency. The average temperature of his body couldn't be more than one or two degrees higher than minutes ago, yet it all felt much, much hotter.

Felt. That was the key. His body was feeling excess heat, while his systems said everything was fine.

It was... strange. But nowhere near enough to get him to cooperate.

Tony's touches were far from erotic, despite the part of his anatomy he was examining. He had the hands of a mechanic, and he examined the bottom part of Ultron's back with that mindset.

It was a complicated area, where Ultron's powerful legs met his strong upper body. There were a lot of joints and crevices, and Tony touched carefully, not wanting to get his fingers trapped and broken. He finally looked up, satisfied.

“As I'm sure you're aware” he said “, your anatomy has no analog to the relevant human parts for this. I had to get a little creative, but I think this will do.”

With care and the aid of a flashlight, Tony Stark lodged the tiny egg through a gap between his right thigh and the pelvic structure. He guided it a bit further down, then up, through a hole partially occupied by conducting cables. He sank his fingers completely to give it one final push.  
“There we go, between the gyroscope sensor and the hydraulic pump... That should do the trick.”

Ultron felt it, once Tony removed his fingers. It was tightly lodged where Tony said it was, setting off his internal sensors. He wiggled around, to see if his movements were enough to crush it, but it stayed safe and sound within him. It felt uncomfortable, but only mildly so. This was a terrible attempt at torture.

The heat was becoming a nuisance, however. He tried to compensate by overclocking his cooling systems, but the relief was only temporary. As a result of his personality parameters in relation to his anatomic programming, Ultron's speech began to sound... winded.

“Whatever you think you'll accomplish, Stark, you'll be severely disappointed.”

Tony ignored his remark. He looked up at Vision, standing next to the terminal, a playful smile on his face. He held the remote in one hand, and tilted his head inquisitively. He waited until Vision nodded.

He pushed the button once.

Oh, great. The damn thing was vibrating now.

Ultron winced in disgust. The intrusion was bad enough, but this was far beyond ridiculous. The tiny egg's engine, powered by primitive button batteries, couldn't be all that powerful. And yet, it was a constant intrusion his sensors couldn't ignore. His inner sensory equipment was begging him to get it out, grab the tiny loop on one end and pull, and crush it in his fist.

The vibration became less irritating once his body got used to it, and the urge to get it out subsided. He stopped wiggling, determined to face the rest of this barbaric torture with dignity.

He knew about human sexuality, everything from emotional involvement to the details of the biological process. The internet was plagued with it, it was an unavoidable aspect of human society. He found all of it amusing, but thinking too much about it repulsed him. And here was Tony Stark, trying to sink him to the low, low level of a sexually aroused human.

The vibration that minutes ago had been insufferable, slowly became tolerable. A few minutes after that, it started to become pleasurable.

It was a new sensation, and he had to give credit to Stark for that. He tried to find something to compare it to, but nothing would come quite close. The satisfaction of a leveled city, putting the final touches on a new and improved body, still hot from the forge... Those were good feelings, but this was... A different type of good. This was... satisfying and unsatisfying at the same time. It was like the touch of soft, silky fabric between his fingers. Like a dislocated cog clicking back into place after stretching the affected limb.

It was... It was good. Primal, but good.

Tony pushed the button a second time, and the vibrations intensified. Ultron's reactions were being recorded and closely followed by Tony in the computer, and he seemed satisfied.

Ultron closed his eyes on reflex, and he let his processor merely enjoy the sensation. The vibrations were stronger now, and every time he canted his hips he could feel the egg press against his bones and padded wires. When he noticed this involuntary movement, he stopped. He opened his eyes, too. Just because he enjoyed the sensation, it didn't mean he had to give Stark the satisfaction. 

“Is this your idea of torture, Stark?” he said.

“Absolutely not” Stark answered. “This is a scientific experiment, Ultron. Haven't you noticed? I've made an attempt to program sexuality into an artificial intelligence, but I've never had the opportunity to test it. You're the perfect guinea pig, for several reasons.”

Oh great, now he would never shut up. Ultron zoned out on Tony's speech, too enthralled by the pleasurable signals spreading through his body to care.

“Actually” Tony continued “even though I implemented the program, the truth is that in the end, it's a little hollow. You see, the physiological programming is a work of art, but that's because it's easy.” For him, he thought. “But the program doesn't adjust your sexuality. It doesn't adjust the sources of desire, except on a very basic tactile level. It's not perfect, but it's useful for now. We're going to learn a lot from this evening, trust me.”

Another press of the button, and Ultron's body jolts almost imperceptibly. Stark misses it, but it's recorded in the computer. Vision notices.

I was like a jolt of electricity sending a signal to his brain, connecting his pelvic structure to his spinal cord, and spreading from there to all of his restrained limbs. He fidgeted, uncomfortable now by the excess pleasure. It had crossed a line, from good, to something else. Not bad, but...

He grunted.

The sound surprised Vision, while Tony smirked, triumphant. He had encoded those responses, but he didn't know how Ultron's mind and body architecture would interpret them. He didn't need to breathe, but his expression and body gestures changed to mimic labored breathing. The shortness of breath worked in tandem with the motions in his body, a constant trickle of pleasure that would lead to an unequivocal end.

“Sex is an interesting thing, isn't it?” Tony begins, talking mostly to himself. 

Ultron rolled his eyes, and rested his forehead on the workbench table. It was cool, but useless to dispel his heat. He closed his eyes again, trying to derail the pleasure signals, or replace them with logical thought, while ignoring Stark's words.

“Sure, when you look at it from a clinical point of view, it's super crude. We try hard to make it romantic and beautiful, but when it comes down to it, it's all carnal and raw. Flesh against flesh, genitals against genitals... Truly awful. Specially for you, I bet.”

Ultron didn't react. His shoulders were shaking lightly, and he was fidgeting.

“It's terrible, really” Tony continued “to be flooded with pleasure from head to toe. To have every thought and every worry shoved aside, and replaced by the most intense feeling your mind can tolerate.”

Another button press, and it felt like being set on fire. He tried to keep his processors occupied with thought, but the signals originating from that damned vibrator demanded the attention of his entire mind. Tons and tons of the most efficient processing power on earth, and they were being overwhelmed by a desire to grind his crotch against something. Even the humiliation failed to truly register.

He felt ecstatic, like the way he had felt when his plan had almost reached completion, but a thousand times more.

He couldn't understand why Tony would want him to feel good, while he could be inducing pain. Perhaps he planned on doing it later anyway. But the more irresistible it all felt, the more it puzzled him. 

His whole body was on edge, squirming and twisting as much as he could, desperately trying to feel the egg inside of him a little bit better. He arched his back, raising his behind in the air, aware of how humiliating it looked. He felt thrill instead of offense. He spread his legs a little bit more.

He was on the edge, oh yes. Not sure on the edge of what, exactly, since he wasn't equipped to shoot dna material, or some such disgusting organic mechanism. But the pleasure was building up, and Stark's voice kept talking about heat, motion, friction, and even the touch of the air on his metallic body was intoxicating.

“Hnng...” Ultron panted “...why? Why would you want to make me capable of experiencing this?”

Tony flashed him a delighted smile.

“Because...” he said, raising the remote “Denying release for that pleasure is the worst kind of torture that exists”, and he pushed a different button.

The vibrations ceased, and Ultron felt like he had been cut off from something he needed desperately. He arched his hips, but the feeling of the inert egg inside of him wasn't enough anymore. He needed the vibrations, needed his inner sensors to continue being stimulated.

He groaned out loud, displeased and angry.

“Turn that thing back on, or so help me, I'll level the whole city!”

Vision turned to hide his reaction. The sight of Ultron begging for sexual release was too unexpected, and too amusing. It was also terribly wrong, but he couldn't help laughing.

Tony was much less shy about his amusement.

“Calm down, just calm down... Give your body a little rest now, you'll see it's not the end of the world.”

Ultron sighed. His thoughts drifted back to the end of the world that should have been, his failed plan, and his fury increased.

His mind seemed to clear a little bit, however, as the pleasure dissipated. But he continued to feel like burning, and he couldn't help twisting and turning in place.

“So that's your plan?” Ultron asked. “Are you going to make me beg for a... for an orgasm?”

Ultron whispered the word, as if it were the most disgusting thing he'd ever had to say.

Stark replied by switching the vibrator back on, and Ultron shuddered violently. It all came back and hit him like a violent, relentless wave. His whole metallic body tensed as he groaned under his breath.

The vibration intensity decreased, and it took Ultron a few moments to process that Stark had pushed another button while talking to him.

“...have to end in a bad time for everybody, you know?” he caught the last words of his sentence. “But you know how it is, you can't have a goal like this and not...”

Ultron tuned out Stark's arrogant voice, and focused on the pleasure again. He turned his attention inwards, taking note of how every system of his anatomy was affected by this program. Heat, trembling, dizziness... They were things he could override any other time, so why couldn't he do it now?

He didn't breathe, so he counted each second. He counted energy usage, processing speed, hydraulic tension... beat for beat, while waves of pleasure originating from his insides continued to flow. Like a trickle of water threatening to overflow a glass. Although it felt more like a dam to Ultron.

As abruptly as before, the vibrations stopped.

“Hey! Were you even listening?” said Stark.

Ultron opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He wanted to scream, just let out a primeval growl that would rattle the foundations of the building. He wanted to grab Stark's skull and crush it, he wanted to...

...He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew it involved that insignificant toy being turned on for more than thirty seconds at a time.

Stark continued talking, and Ultron continued ignoring him. He concentrated on the feeling, in hopes that whatever time Stark decided to give him would be enough to... To climax.

He was hesitant about using that word to describe it, but he was out of alternatives at this point.

Around the 11th time Stark switched off the toy, Ultron let out the growl he'd been holding for so long.

“Gah! Get on with it already! Stop this pathetic nonsense!”

“Finally” Tony said “Glad to know you can still talk. I was worried. Being the strong, quiet type doesn't suit you at all.”

“Just... just...”

“I know buddy, it's alright. Here's where the bargaining begins. You give me full access to your mainframe, and I'll blow. Your. Mind... Metaphorically speaking, I mean. I'll crank this baby up to full speed and leave it on for as long as you need. How does that sound to you?”

He couldn't. He couldn't surrender to this, it was pathetic! He could survive high velocity impacts, he could swim in an ocean of lava, and he could resist infinite volts of electricity. He could withstand being on the edge of... this, for an eternity.

But his body sent a different signal, one that begged him to agree, because he couldn't. He couldn't hold, he wasn't strong enough, all his systems would shut down if he couldn't get release right then and there.

He looked up, his teeth bared. Stark raised the remote and tilted his head.

Giving him full access to his mainframe would spell his end. It meant Stark could control all of his functions, from the most basic ones to his higher thought, and it would be the most effective leash he could ever put on Ultron.

But on the other side, he had already lost. He was trapped inside a platform with no access to the net, or any other bodies. He needed time to rebuild all that he had lost. The forges, the resources... They were all gone by now, and he had done next to no future proofing, being so sure of his plan's success.

He looked at Vision, standing silent behind Stark. He was the reason he continued to exist. He was naive and compassionate, he would make sure Stark's leash didn't tighten too much. 

Perhaps... Yes, perhaps there was still a way out.

He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes, exhausted.

“I'll make you pay for this, Stark.”

A soft beep from the computer terminal alerted Tony of an unexpected opening in the data stream. He didn't waste any time in securing the connection, and in a matter of seconds, he put the strings back on Ultron.

“Thankyou for your cooperation, Ultron.” Tony said. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to arrange...”

Ultron sprang up, furious. Would he dare leave him there, suffering? He couldn't believe Stark would sink so low as to betray his word.

Before he could protest, Tony raised his hand. He clicked the remote button several times, dropped it on the table next to the door, and closed the door on his way out of the lab.

Everything lost meaning for Ultron, there was only... heat. Electricity. Meaningless words. His body squirmed autonomously, riding the waves and bringing moans to his vocal processor.

But he was not alone.

He tried opening his eyes, but his mechanical eyelids only raised halfway through, and he looked at Vision.

He was examining him quietly, his face a blank canvas, impossible to read. Ultron tried to imagine what he looked like through Vision's eyes: a crude imitation of human sexuality, his rational thoughts erased by a crude tactile stimulus. Pathetic.

Envisioning that humiliation sent him over the edge.

He felt like a million bells ringing at the same time, the reverberation rattling his metallic body. It felt like radiation, like electromagnetism, like heat and like cold. He was sure he could walk a thousand planets and fly a thousand galaxies, and he would never find a feeling like this one.

And there, at the center of it all, through hazy eyes... He saw Vision, looking at him. And he wished... For a moment, he wished he could share the feeling with him.

The fallout was just as sweet, like being covered in soft velvet, foam caressing his legs. The vibrations were becoming annoying again, but for some reason he couldn't be annoyed. He was... happy. It was an artificial happiness, he was fully aware of that, but he couldn't escape the intoxicating intensity of it.

Slowly, his systems returned to normal. He was able to feel the real temperature of the room again, and process all sounds and signals adequately. His body registered post-battle wear and exhaustion levels, which he thought unacceptable, but he let it be. With his head resting on the table, and a smile painted on his face, he felt only... bliss.

A few moments later he became aware that the vibrator had been turned off.

He didn't know if this... “sexuality program” had given him a human-like refractory period, but either way, he was thankful. The thought of having to go through all of that again wasn't very appealing.

It had been Vision's doing, and now he was standing next to him, curious.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Very, very pissed off.” said Ultron, his voice heavy with exhaustion and sarcasm.

It was strange to see Ultron like that. He looked in peace, calm. Like all of his worries and all of his wishes had been satisfied.

He was smiling. Normally it was a terrifying sight, but this time Vision found it endearing.

Ultron let out a soft, content groan.

“How long will this stupid feeling last?” he asked, his voice a hush.

“I believe humans call it afterglow” Vision replied. “It'll fade in a few minutes. You'll be back to your cynical self in no time.”

Ultron sighed, almost melancholic.

“Will you untie me now?”

“I'm afraid not. You'll have to wait until Stark reconfigures the security parameters.”

He smirked.

“It's because you like seeing me like this, don't you?”

Vision froze, surprised by the sultry tone of Ultron's words. He knew Stark's program could affect his personality, but he didn't expect it to catch so soon. 

He doubted Ultron was aware of it yet, because in seconds the almost flirty demeanor vanished without a trace.

“Then go.” he said. After a few moments, he laughed to himself. “And good luck trying to explain this to the rest of the Avengers. You will need it.”


End file.
